Females may have trouble getting sexually aroused, experiencing sexual pleasure and achieving an orgasm during sex. This may be due to several different reasons such as, but not limited to, sexual arousal disorder, female orgasmic disorder, and female sexual pain disorder. Sometimes these issues may be due to an underlying physiological or psychological problem. Conditions affecting female sexual function occur in about 30-50% of women in the United States (Berman, 2001), with 24% of American women reporting trouble enjoying or achieving an orgasm (Meston, 2004). Accordingly, this affects millions of women.
Over the years, there have been many attempts at helping women achieve and enjoy sexual arousal and orgasm. One of these attempts involves vaginoplasty procedures. However, these procedures are often painful and carry significant risk, and have achieved various mixed results. Likewise, clitoral injection procedures focused on enhancing female orgasm by increasing the sensitivity of the clitoris have also achieved mixed results.